


Look At The Stars

by sakchitoots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance & Adam are brothers, Langst, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakchitoots/pseuds/sakchitoots
Summary: Lance Mcclain was born to die.Born to glow brighter and brighter, bigger and bigger until he finally faded.Lance Mcclain was 18 when he died.





	Look At The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is- i was in a Mood, I guess.
> 
> Also i used Google translate for the spanish so if something is incorrect please let me know!

Lance Mcclain was born to die.

Born to glow brighter and brighter, bigger and bigger until he finally faded. 

Lance Mcclain was 18 when he died.

* * *

It had started on Perusgi, a small dusty planet populated with aliens who vaguely resembled mice, with beady black eyes and dusty brown fur covering their bodies. Lance had always known he was different, but it was an unpleasant surprise when the Perusgians seemed to sense it immediately.

Their eyes burned into him, picking apart his secrets to expose them.

Seemingly sensing his discomfort, they turned their eyes towards the Black Paladin and the Princess, who were trying to persuade them to join the Coalition, instead.

Later, during the celebration of their allegiance, while Lance was getting snacks for Keith and himself, a Perugsian tugged at his sleeve and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.

“Your light is beginning to fade,” Their voice was soft and raspy, like they had eaten gravel for breakfast.

The blue Paladin only gently pulled his wrist out of their hand and smiled. “I know.”

* * *

“ ¡Mira las estrellas, hermano! Ahí es donde debo estar. Puedo sentirlo, ” an 8 year old Lance murmured, leaning into his older brother’s side as they gazed up at the night sky from their roof. 

“One day that's where you’ll be, Lance.” His brother whispered into his hair, pulling him closer. “Un día…”

* * *

_ “Look at the stars, brother! That's where I’m meant to be. I can feel it.” _

* * *

Lance leaned into Keith’s side, laughing softly at one of Pidge’s embarrassing stories about Matt.

The team were gathered in the lounge, telling stories from their childhoods. A movie was playing in the background but no one was paying attention anymore.

“Back when I was little,” the Cuban started, shuffling forwards on the couch to lean towards his friends, “before my brother Adam moved to America, he used to take me out to the ocean at night in his really dodgy canoe when the water was flat. The water would reflect the stars and as far as the eye could see we were surrounded by hundreds of thousands of stars. It’s one of the things that made me decide i was going to be a pilot- it was so beautiful and i just wanted to be there up close.”   
  


“Why’d he move to America?” Keith asked, idly playing with Lance’s fingers.

“He was a teacher at the Garrison. Y’know- Adam Mcclain?” 

Shiro spat out his drink. “ _ Adam Mcclain  _ is your  _ brother?!” _

“...Yeah... Why?” 

“Adam and I were engaged!”

“You were engaged to my  _ brother _ ?!”

“You didn’t  _ know _ ?!”

Lance frowned, his mood dampening. “He really didn’t want me to go to the Garrison. We hardly ever talked after I joined.”

“Why didn’t he want you to join?” Allura asked, having been educated on their ‘backstories’ a while ago.

The Cuban hesitated, gently pulling his hand away from Keith. “He just didn’t want me to get hurt… Hey I’m really tired- I think I’m gonna hit the hay. Night guys.”

The Paladins were left staring as he quickly exited the room.

* * *

  
“ _ Lance, por favor. Por favor vuelve a casa. ¡No puedes subir allí!” _

_ “Lo siento, Adam. Pero tengo que hacer esto.” _

* * *

_ “Lance, please. Please go home. You can't go up there!” _

_ “I’m sorry, Adam. But I have to do this.” _

* * *

Keith found Lance in the observation deck, staring out at the stars like he always did whenever he was upset.

“Hey,” the red paladin whispered, sitting down next to Lance and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Keith..” he murmured, looking over at the other boy, tears in his eyes. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” His face was tight with concern, but relaxed slightly when Lance pressed his lips to Keith's. 

“I’m sorry,” the blue paladin whispered as he pulled away. “We can’t do this anymore.”

Keith was left hurt and confused when Lance stood, turned and left the room.

* * *

_ “Adam mentioned something about you, Lance. Are you sick? You need to tell me what’s going on.” _

_ “Just make sure the team knows I love them, Shiro. There’s nothing you can do.” _

* * *

_ “He broke up with me, Shiro! We were so happy.. I don’t understand what happened.” _

_ “Neither do I..” _

* * *

“Hey Allura,” Lance called as he walked through the control room to Alluras side. “I have a question, if you're not too busy.” 

Allura turned to him and smiled slightly. “That’s quite okay, what would you like to know?”

The boy scratched his neck. “What would we do if one of us died- like one of the Paladins?”

She frowned. “I suppose we’d hold a coalition funeral and briefly visit Earth before beginning the search for a new paladin. Why do you ask?”

“How long would finding a new paladin take, exactly?” Lance pressed, ignoring the princess’ question.

“It depends on the Lion. It could take a day or it could take years,” Allura’s frown deepened.

“And where exactly would you look for a new paladin?”

“Lance,” Allura considered Lance for a moment. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just prefer to be prepared I guess.” The Cuban turned towards the exit. “See you at dinner.”

* * *

_ “I’m sorry Blue. We both know you need to start searching for someone new- someone better.” _

* * *

_ “We’re out of time, Blue. I know you’re mad but you have to do this.” _

* * *

They should have seen it coming. It was obvious now that Shiro thought about it. 

Lance had been pulling away from them for a while now- it made sense if he knew something was going to happen to him. 

And something did. 

Shiro watched as Adam took a shaky breath, glancing up at the crowd for a moment, before looking back down at his papers.

“Lance Mcclain was born to die.

Born to glow brighter and brighter, bigger and bigger until he finally faded. 

Lance Mcclain was 18 when he died.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://sakchitoots.tumblr.com/


End file.
